Cancelled Wedding (Pernikahan yang Telah Gagal?)
by RueRenRa
Summary: Eren diharuskan bersanding dengan putra Kirkstein. Sebuah kesialankah?


Cancelled Wedding (Pernikahan yang Telah Gagal?)

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama. Kalau saya yg punya, udah saya tinggiin si Rivaille itu. Biar saya mau ngeship dia *trauma dgn Ereri*

Warning: JeanEre, slight JeanMika, OOC, sedikit(?) bermain-main dgn gaya bahasa, implisit Sho-ai, dan agak gaje? Umm, moga ngertilah apa yg kumaksudkan di dlm cerita ini ._.

.

.

.

Sang mempelai wanita kabur.

Dan Jean Kirkstein yang seharusnya bersanding dengan saudarinya yang cantik, saat ini malah menggenggam tangannya. Erat, begitu hangat. Seakan ada cinta di dalamnya. Tapi Erenlah yang paling tahu, semua ini hanya kepura-puraan belaka. Atas nama harga diri, dan nama baik keluarga.

Masih terngiang di kepala pemuda itu, ucapan yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang keabuan disampingnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jean berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, dan meminta baik-baik agar dirinya mau menggantikan sementara posisi saudarinya untuk menjadi mempelai wanita di pernikahan ini. Iya, Jean yang itu. Yang dengan segala keangkuhan, keegoisan, dan ketidak acuhannya. Si anak tunggal Kirktsein yang dipuja dimana-mana. Berlutut. Memohon.

Eren saja sampai tak sanggup memutar kedua bola matanya karena begitu epicnya adegan itu.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang. Bersembunyi di balik tudung putih dan cukup mengucap sumpah palsu atas nama orang lain. Sejujurnya ia tak setuju dengan semua ini, pernikahan baginya adalah sesuatu yang sakral, suci. Menjadikan momen ini bagaikan joke belaka membuat pemuda itu marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tapi sekali lagi, demi harga diri, dan nama baik keluarga.

Keluarga sekaliber Kirkstein tentu tak ingin tercoreng hanya karena terpaan gosip ditinggal kabur mempelai wanitanya, bukan?

Jadi Eren mencoba memaklumi semua ini. Dengan alasan melindungi keluarganya dari cap buruk masyarakat di hari ke depannya nanti.

Tapi ternyata, kesialan yang menimpanya tidak sampai di situ saja.

Tidak, sang pastur tidak mungkin memiliki masalah dalam pengucapan nama. Apalagi 'Eren' dengan 'Mikasa' terlalu jauh untuk dilihat persamaannya. Tetapi sungguh. Apa yang ia dengar barusan ialah namanya. Eren Jaeger.

Pemuda itu segera merasa kikuk, bingung.

Selagi Jean sudah mengucap sumpahnya, yang ia lakukan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Orang tuanya tampak memandangnya cemas, sedang kebanyakan para tamu yang lain, yang kebanyakan adalah kawan sejawat dari kedua mempelai, mau tak mau memasang ekspresi kaget.

Ah, tidak. Rencananya tadi bukan seperti ini!

"Psst, lakukan saja!" desis Jean sembari mencengkram kuat-kuat pergelangan tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu!"

Dusta, semua berbalut dusta.

Seringai menyebalkan ketika ia, dengan ragu dan agak tergagap, mengucap sumpah itu sudah mengatakan segalanya. Bahwa semua, dusta.

Eren gemetar ketika bibir itu menciumnya. Tapi lebih gemetar lagi ketika suara pemuda berambut pirang keabuan itu berbisik di telinganya.

"Impas, bukan?"

Impas?

"Kini saudarimu itu akan merasakan perasaan bersalah selamanya."

Atau mungkin, tidak. Karena jika melihat isi dari surat yang ia antarkan tadi pagi, Mikasa akan melarikan diri bersama kekasih(asli)nya ke luar negeri. Meninggalkan tanah airnya untuk terbebas dari cengkraman keluarga Kirkstein. Eren berkedip. menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

Surat... Ah!

Benar saja. Ada satu detail penting yang terlupakan oleh pemuda itu. Fakta bahwa ialah penghubung selama ini antara Mikasa dan kekasihnya itu, ketika dengan jelas di jari gadis itu sudah terpasang sebuah cincin pertunangan. Ya, ya. Berarti ini karma. Bukan sebuah kesialan seperti yang dipikirkannya sendari tadi. Ah... Rasanya pemuda itu ingin tergelak di senyum mengejek muncul.

"A-apa-apaan itu!?" seru Jean emosi. Eren mengendikan bahunya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kau karmaku, Kirkstein."

Diiringi satu sesi ciuman yang cukup panjang.

"Dan kini kau terjebak bersamaku."

Sudahlah, ia tidak akan pernah mengerti letak hatinya sebenarnya berada di mana.

.

.

.

Jd intinya Eren di sini galau~ Dan berakhir dengan sadarnya pemuda itu jika sebenarnya yang merusak pernikahan itu semenjak awal adl dia*dan coba tebak alasannya mengapa melakukan semua itu~*. Hoho, mencoba gaya bahasa yg agak 'berperasaan'. Bagaimana? Oke, kontent OOCnya udah pasti amat ketara, aku tahu

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca cerita ini! XD/


End file.
